Missing COMPLETE DUE TO WRAP UP CHAPTER
by Pinkie Pie the Destroyer
Summary: Rynn Yakova watched her best friend walk through a rainbow and disappear without saying goodbye. She flees to Camp Halfblood after an attack on her school, and someone decides to pay a visit. Camille irks Rynn to no end, but what does she know? COMPLETE!
1. They Say She Walked Through the Rainbow

Chapter One: They Say She Walked Through the Rainbow...

DR. HELLIFROND'S SCHOOL FOR SPECIAL CHILDREN

"Oh, look. It's Leppy's little friend!"

Rynn spun around, slamming her locker shut, her fine fair hair fluttering like a torn butterfly's wing in the rain. A simple glance was all it took to distinguish who it was. She hated this kind of girl, but there always seemed to be an abundance of them at every school. The worst part was, Rynn knew she could be one of them if she tried.

"What do you want, Summer?" she asked curtly, ignoring the peals of laughter spreading around her. The other girl smiled.

"Only to offer my condolences about the loss of your 'friend,' of course," she said sweetly, her blue eyes wide with fake innocence. "I heard little Rosie went missing. They say she walked through a rainbow. Personally, I think she was probably high."

As much as she wanted to punch her in the face for insulting her friend now, of all times, Rynn wouldn't dare. She knew how to handle this without violence. Calming down had always been an asset of hers, and she didn't feel like losing years of painstakingly soft words for a girl she hated.

"Thank you."

The crowd wanted a show, and was displeased with the turn of events. They reluctantly turned back to their previous conversations with less enthusiasm as Summer walked away. _Thank the gods that's over. What does she get out of messing with me anyway? Proof that she knows the word 'condolences'? _Rynn wondered. But what she really wanted to know was where her best friend was, why she left, and why no one seemed to think it really mattered. _I never knew of any, but she had to have other friends. This place is huge, especially for a learning disability school. She had to have someone... right?_

Next chapter reveals the real name of Rynn's friend, 'Rosie.' ALSO: Rynn is actually not a major character. She's mostly in the beginning.


	2. Here, Kitty Kitty

Here, Kitty Kitty!

'ROSIE'

"_Rosie, Rosie, picked a posy, flowers grow and flowers bloom. Rosie, Rosie, much too nosy, stuck her face inside the room. Rosie watches what she shouldn't; Rosie hears too much, I'm sure. And Rosie, once you're through the rainbow, please stay there forevermore."_

_Summer's taunting stung, it was easy to see, but Rynn ignored her. Only when the cruel girl's trilling, carefree laughter echoed through the halls did Rynn react. She raised her hand and moved as if to slap her, and Summer cringed, even though Rynn's careful hand did not make contact, and everyone saw. Both girls turned to run, and the rest was silence._

It was hard, watching life through a screen. It was worse, because that particular screen had been put up by someone I trusted. It was unbearable, because as far as I knew, I was trapped behind that rainbow forever, at a higher color frequency than humans notice or can even detect on any fancy little machine.

Rynn, her life... I ruined both of them. If it weren't for me, Hellifrond would be a better place. She'd be happier. And she's my friend. I want her to be happy. So why can't I except my fate? Why can't I leave her to her productive life? Why did I listen to Issy if I knew she wasn't exactly... herself?

Why did I walk through the Rainbow?

And, there you have it, what's really been getting under my skin this whole time. I heard Issy's warning, however faint, right after she called me, saw her captor, and yet... I followed anyway. The rainbow goddess being trapped wasn't a good thing, surely, but I knew I'd just get stuck here, so... why did I go?

"Briallen," Iris says softly, and I turn to look at her. She looks so sad and submissive, it breaks my heart. Issy always seems so delicate, with her light hair and laughing eyes. I think she's why I befriended Rynn. The two look a lot alike.

"Briallen," she says again, and I nod, dark brown curls bouncing in front of my eyes. I shake them back before responding. "Sorry. What is it?"

"Look." She waved her hand at the reflection-like image of my school. I gasped. How had I missed a Nemean Lion sneaking on to campus? Or maybe... was it disguised the whole year as a student? I rack my brain, trying to think of who it could possibly be, but nothing comes up, unless... no. _Not Mayn. She's so sweet! And yet... she did always love cats._

_Come to think of it, the Lion does kind of have her hazel-gold eyes._ (I use hazel-gold here as opposed to hazel-blue. Don't ask.) _And it really does seem to walk like she does, with a little shuffle after each step._ But when the Lion looks right at me and shatters the blurry picture with a paw swipe, I know that it has to be her. She always used to look at me like that, exactly like that, with her protruding nose inches from my face and her head tilted, her thin lips curled up in a smile. _Gods, I can't believe it. Mayn really is a monster._

And then it hits me.

What about her parents? I've met them before. They weren't Lions, or even Echidna & Typhon. They were mortal. She must've been adopted. _Who else was adopted? __**Who else could be a monster? **_Who else but Jezzalee? _Jezzalee, Jezzalee, saw a vicious bumble-bee, but she didn't cry. Jezza chased it down the hill, and crossed the stormy sky. _

Hm. Maybe Summer's rhymes have some use, after all. Something twitches in my mind, and I make a connection.

Her name, Summer. It's a sunny season. **Sun.** Rhymes- no, songs. **Music.** Those big feather earrings- black. A crow feather. **Crows.**

_Summer is a daughter of Apollo._

As if the fates wish to confirm my realization, Iris has the video feed back up, and Summer is charging the lion, holding a golden bow and arrow that used to be a charm on her charm bracelet. Rynn must be surprised. She's never met any other demigods at the school, aside from Mr. Evans, the P.E teacher/grand-son of Ares. Where is the big old brat? Hmmm. Shouldn't he be fighting? _Most importantly, where's Rynn?_

RYNN

A Nemean Lion in the middle of the hallway. Great. I wish Brielle were here. She'd have dispatched it in no time. Using my nickname for her makes her seem more real, so I say it over and over again in my mind. _Brielle, Brielle, Brielle, Brielle, Brielle..._

"Rynn! Hurry up! We've got to get to camp!" Summer screams directly in my ear. (I can't get over the whole Apollo thing. It's just too weird. I mean, yes, a daughter of Eos should understand the halfblood business, and I do, but Summer? Honestly? It's just... weird.) Nevertheless, I run after her, wondering how she plans to get to Camp at this hour. It's too early for cabs, and I don't fancy the idea of walking twelve miles or riding with those eccentric old ladies who have dental and visual issues. Hopefully, Summer can summon a chariot or something.


	3. Not a Happy Camper

Not a Happy Camper

RYNN

I wake up to a sea of eyes. This is a little unnerving, especially when one of them winks.

"Welcome back."

The eyes move out of my line of vision, which seems suspiciously smaller than it was before, and I see my worst enemy leaning against the wall.

"Get out of here, or I will kill you," I yell, and throw my pillow at his face, hard. He catches it and doesn't even flinch. Argus, who I figure was the one I saw before, doesn't blink an eye. (No pun intended, I assure you.)

"Don't worry, I was forced to come. I have no desire to nurse a drama queen back to health," he adds coolly. I really, really hate him.

"I'm not a drama queen, Terrence. You cheated on me."

Why can't someone host a big fake house party for all the ex-boyfriends of the world and blow them up? (Terrence never could resist any celebration. What child of Dionysus could?)

"No, I didn't. If Grace's mom was anyone besides Aphrodite, it wouldn't have mattered that I was hanging out with her. You're just a clingy, jealous, bi-"

"That's quite enough of that, I think, Terrence," Chiron sharply interrupts. I didn't even see him enter the room.

"Now, Rynn, what do you remember?"

This troubles me. "What do you mean? Summer got us out of there, and... oh."

He tells me I blacked out when Summer's boyfriend, a son of Ares, drove us here. I didn't know Rick was old enough to drive, but apparently he even has a car of his own.

"Now, there's someone I want you to meet. Well, two people actually, but one of them I don't think you'd want to talk to. Anyway..." he sticks his head outside. "Camille? You can come in now."

When the girl walks in, the first thing I can think of is that she looks frighteningly familiar. "Mayn? What are you doing here? Did you get a makeover or something?" I ask, surprised. The girl shakes her head sadly. I see now that she's too young to be the nice little cat-lover.

"Rynn, Mayn Greets is a monster. Summer shot her," Chiron adds. _Of course, the Nemean Lion. Great. _"This is Camille LeClaire. Mayn is her... mother."

That's just weird.

"Her father was a son of Aphrodite, as you can probably tell," he continues, and Camille blushes. "Mayn, as you know her, seduced him while in a different human form. But don't worry, Camille's perfectly tame."

Ugh. She's a descendant of Aphrodite, as well as part monster. I find myself hating that girl Camille already.

"Look, I have to talk to you. I know this is going to be awkward with my parents being who they are, but can you please just listen to me? This is important! It's about Briallen," she says quietly, and I almost wish I was part cat, as well, so that my ears could perk up.

Chiron leaves, taking the cheating scum with him, and I glare at him. (Just to clear my name, I did see him actually kissing Grace. I would've taken a photo, but I didn't have my camera. I'm not that much of a stalker, I promise.)

Camille is staring at me intently. "What's up with you and that guy, anyway?"

TERRENCE

AGH! I HATE her! Why did I ever date Rynn, anyway? She's only the daughter of a minor goddess. I should've said yes to Grace. (Oh, and don't give me hell about the whole kissing thing. I was kissing her goodbye after telling her I already had a girlfriend. She asked _me _out! Gods...)

But Grace is going out with a scumbag from the Erebus cabin now, anyway. I hate that guy. I hate everyone. EVERYONE! (And don't pester me about my anger issues, either!)

So, yeah, I did like Grace. I liked Rynn, too, but how can the spawn of the dawn compare to someone who would be a princess if Aphrodite was a queen? Am I being biased? Yes. Do I care? Not likely.

BRIALLEN

I need to get out of here. I can't even tell Rynn or anyone that I'm safe! Iris would normally be able to send a message, but she's weak, and also happens to be asleep. (I wish I had some ambrosia. She'd be fixed up quick as a flash. I usually keep some nectar in a hollowed-out piece of crystal that I wear as a necklace, but it shattered when I first got here.)

I could try to use a drachma. I don't even need any spraying water to make a rainbow here. That's all there is. Issy always has drachmas in the folds of her dress, and I've known her since I was four, so I doubt she would mind. I grab one from a piece of cloth my her ankle, and throw it into the rainbow, shouting, "Rynn Yakova at Camp Halfblood." Somehow, even though Iris is down, it works!

"RYNN! RYNN!"

She hears me screaming, and turns. Her lips move, but the sound is broken up. "Brielle? Where are you?" I am startled by the fact that someone else is there, but try to tell her I'm safe. She nods.

Suddenly, the image fizzes and vanishes, sparks crackling where it used to be. _But who was that girl standing by Rynn's bedside?_


	4. AN: EXPLINATION

EXPLINATION 

My few precious readers may be confused. Stagewriter especially. Sorry about that, I confuse people a lot of the time in real life. Apparentally, it has carried over into my writing. GAh!

Anyway-

Rynn was originally a child of Hemera, but Hemera is kind of shady on the whole goddess of the day/personification of the day thing and in Greek writings, she makes no sense. I changed Rynn's mom to Eos, because dawn and day are kind of similar.

Summer is a daughter of Apollo. She's conceited and the typical 'popular girl.'

Briallen is supposed to confuse people. She's confusing to me! She may also be referred to as 'Rosie' by Summer, because her name means Primrose, and, as you might later see, she has an obsession with roses. She is not a demigod. Brielle/Rosie/Briallen is the main character. (HINT- She is not a _daughter_ of Demeter, roses just signify something for her, and she is much older than she appears. Think about it. Iris, _a goddess_, is her childhood friend.)

Mayn was pretty much everyone's friend, but was really the Nemean Lion. (The Nemean Lion is now officially a girl. So hah.) Anyway, Summer killed her this time, but before she was Mayn Greets, she was Katherine Jennings. As Katherine, she seduced Pierre LeClaire, a son of Aphrodite, and bore Camille LeClaire. Then, he stabbed her when he found out she was a monster. On her next reincarnation, she became Mayn.

Camille gets better. Please try not to hate her now. I hate her now. She isn't shy, giggly, or someone who blushes a lot. Not that everyone gets that from her blushing, but just in case...

Iris was Briallen's first friend, and her childhood playmate. Brielle calls her Issy occasionally.

Terrence is Rynn's ex-boyfriend. Last summer, he started hanging out with a girl names Grace. Rynn followed them twice, and, on the second time, saw them kiss. She immediately stomped out of her hiding place to break of with him. They hate each other. Terrence still likes Grace.

Grace was in love with Terrence, and kissed him goodbye when he said he wouldn't go out with her because he was with Rynn. She left in tears before she could hear Rynn break up with him, and Aaron, a loner-type son of Erebus, saw/heard her. He comforted and fell in love with her. She was very attracted to the whole hard-to-get/bad-boy-with-protective-and-sweet-guy-underneath thing, and now they are dating.

There will be a character named Alex, who likes Camille and is a son of Hermes. I am not very good at writing romantic scenes and feel a little awkward when I do, so nothing much will continue there. Still.


	5. Puppy Dog Face

Puppy-Dog Eyes

ALEX

I think I'm in love.

True, you aren't supposed to judge a book by its cover, but she seems nice enough. (And children of Hermes always break the rules. We're the thieves, after all.) She was walking with Chiron when I first saw her, going into the recovery room. It was then when I had the best idea ever: pretend to be Rynn's best friend.

Rynn and I generally get along well enough. We've been on the same team for Capture the Flag more times than I can count, and we're kind of buddies, I guess. Ish. We're acquaintances, at least.

I run into the room screaming, "Rynn! Welcome back! I'm so glad you're okay!" I pause and pout, throwing the girl my best puppy-dog face. "Well, well, well, who is this? Am I being replaced? Is_ she_ your new best friend?"

Rynn looks pretty freaked out. Okay, maybe not the best idea ever.

"I barely know you," she is saying, but I shake my head. "Nonsense. We've played Capture the Flag together like a million times." My face is hidden from Camille's view, so I mouth, 'Help me out here.' Slowly, she nods, still unsure. "Right. Sorry, I though you were Jack."

Ah, clever. She used my twin brother as an excuse. Perfect. I wave to the girl.

"Hey."

She smiles weakly. "Hi. I'm Camille."

"Alex. Nice to meet you."

"Right... you too. Well, um, I'm sorry to ask you this, but I kind of need to talk to Rynn alone, so can you...?" She gestures towards the door, and I sigh. I wanted more flirting time.

"Yeah, sure. I'll show you around when you're done! Bye!"

She nods shakily, possibly creeped out a tiny bit. "Okay then."

Leaving that room is the hardest thing I've ever done. Camille is all I can think about. Her hair, like sun-kissed brown sugar that has fallen from the stars and is floating down a waterfall of liquid daylight. Her eyes, like a silver winter sky reflected in a pool of water and sprinkled with pure gold around the edges. Her skin, like... something awesome. I'm not good at this. (I bet she's a supermodel and naturally smells like vanilla, too!) Basically, she's my soul-mate. No one can resist my Puppy-Dog Face.


	6. AN and Attack of the SFDHPTT

**Okay, I get it. Author's notes suck and I should just let you know what Camille said already. My pathetically tiny crowd of followers will probably all bummed out now, and are possibly screaming,**_ "TELL ME, WOMAN!"_** for no reason. Hah. I wish.**

**Seriously, though? Whether or not you few readers actually give a spaghetti, I'm not going to tell you. MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**It is meant to be a secret, though, really. I'm kind-of-sort-of-maybe-a-little-bit hoping that it'll add suspense. So... yeah. However, if you scroll in a downwards direction, there is-wait for it- a chapter! It will be from a (hopefully) unexpected person's point of view! (Not really...) Yay! Sorry if it's short! (It is.) I had to go to sleep! (According to my mom, 10:30 PM is late. I suppose she's right, but writing is educational, so I'm not even going to feel guilty about staying up late anyway just to spite her. Unfortunately, she'd notice if I took my laptop, so I can't continue writing. D:)**

**By the way, that whole angst-fest I had going on about puniness? JUST KIDDING! I love you guys! (In a friendly way. Gosh.) But I'm still not going to tell you what Camille said to Rynn. So HAH.**

**ToOdLeS wItH oOdLeS oF iMaGiNaRy NoOdLeS! ;)**

**-kitresskat**

Attack of the Sparkly-Firefly-Dragon-Hybrid-People-Type-Things

GRACE (Aha, you thought she'd never make a comeback, didn't you! Well, she did! Hehe...)

Apparently, even a child of Aphrodite can't turn a breathtaking (and definitely not in a good way) herd of... whatever-they-were-type-things into a romantic aspect of your date. I apologize in advance if this ever happens to you with me nearby and I can't help you. I mean, at least with a normal, aggressive monster, the boy could save the girl and slay the beast (coming out either utterly unscathed or with fatal wounds, of course) to make a sweet little cliche, but no. I get boring, easy-to-kill-yet-plentiful, majorly screwed up, unheard of... things.

"Um, Aaron?" I stammer, having sighted them out of the corner of my eye. "What are those?"

He looks quizzically at the creatures. "The Sparkly-Firefly-Dragon-Hybrid-People?"

I nod, but add 'type things' to the end of his title under my breath. I have to have _some_ worthwhile part in this whole naming business. He shrugs, so I guess he heard. Good.

"How about just the SFDHPTT," I suggest, feeling a little queasy. "Should we run?"

"Yeah, I guess, but... Ssfduh-huput-huh-t? Can't we come up with anything easier to say for an illiterate like me? Hm.. how does spafirdrahypeotythies sound?" (spuh-FEAR-druh-haip-ee-oh-tai-theez, with a soft 'th.')

"Love it. Now, come on!" I scream, grabbing his hand and pulling him away as he swings at one experimentally with his sword, which moments before was a 'G + A' pin on his Camp Halfblood t-shirt. (Guess who gave him that for his last birthday, hm? I had to pay some Hephaestus kid 94 drachmas for it, so I was glad to see it worked.) His hit, wavered by me tugging on his arm, only lands on the spafirdrahypeotyhies's shoulder-ish area, but it explodes into golden-yellow dust all the same. _Easy to kill, then, but damn, those things move quickly! They were a half a mile away two minutes ago!_

Time seems to stop as they knock over the table we had just been sitting at. Now I am angry. All of my romantic plans have been ruined by creatures like tiny, fat skinks with a firefly's light on their heads and a dragon's wings who have human arms and an aura of glitter around them. (They also seem to multiply by twelve every 4.5 seconds.) That is not cool.

I rip Aaron's sword from his hands, slash at seven entire rows of monsters, and actually end up killing around 80% of that little selection. I give my boyfriend back his sword as the creatures begin to retreat. (Just to clear something up, I guess the borders didn't recognize them, so they let them in. No camper would be stupid enough to let them in or even use them as a weapon if they were evil, and I know I've never heard of anything even close to a spafirdrahypeotythies.)

Right as they begin to run, I feel the need to say something, anything, so I decide to scream at the top of my heavenly lungs.

"_THAT'S_ FOR RUINING MY DATE!"


	7. A Rose is a Rose is a Rose is a Rose

**GAH! Don't listen to Mad World, even if you love the song! It will depress you! :( (But Gary Jules and his song are both still awesome. :D)**

A Rose is a Rose is a Rose is a Rose is a...

ALEX

Ugh.

Am I really that dislikable?

Camille didn't leave... _uh..._ _Bryn, right, _Bryn's room last night! I waited and waited outside the door for her, but she never left! It was almost midnight when I saw her walking _from the Aphrodite cabin _to the Big House. How did she do it?

"BRRRYYYYNNNNNN!" I called into the room in the morning. I had slept outside, hoping that Camille walking around at night had been a dream and she just hadn't left. At least that way, I know she doesn't have magic teleporting powers, because then, she would be too good for me.

The girl in the bed looked up, but it wasn't Bryn. It was a tall, athletic-looking girl with waist-length dark brown hair in ringlets, tan skin, and crimson-colored eyes with long eyelashes. There was a blood-red rose tucked behind her ear that was dusted with gold. She was leaning back against the pillows with her legs crossed and her knees up, reading a book. I peered closer. It was a dictionary. Why was she reading a dictionary, for the gods' immortal sakes? More importantly, where was my ticket to Camille and her love?

"Who are you and what have you done with Bryn?" I asked slowly, my hand creeping towards the knife hooked in my belt. She sighed and rolled her eyes. I hated when girls did that, but it looked kind of cute on her. _No, no_, I scolded myself,_ you only have eyes for Camille._

"Hey, hey, hands away from the knife! I'm unarmed, okay? See?" She lifted up her hands. It was true, but I wasn't sure I was ready to give my weapon up quite yet. She still hadn't answered my question, no matter how hot she was. _No! You are in love with Camille, and Camille alone! Camille is your soul-mate!_

"You can call me... Rosie. I'm on your side. Who's Bryn?"

"The girl that used to be in here," I replied, adding_ 'along with my true love'_ in my head.

"Oh," she murmured, eyes clouding over. "That's Rynn. Screw with her name again, and I will kill you. Got it?" She didn't wait for me to nod, and I wasn't going to. Her eyes are changing again, now a brighter, gorier red, and I'm terrified. _How did I get myself into this?_ I wonder as she continues.

"I've been waiting for someone to come along. Nice timing on that, by the way. I'm halfway through the V section already! Anyway, I need to talk to Chiron. Where is he?"

_Hey, I get it! She has a rose in her hair because her name is Ro- nevermind. And what's with the dictionary? Gods, this girl- Rosie, sorry- is strange. _

"He's in the Big House. Come on."

BRIALLEN/ROSIE

This demigod kid has me seriously worried. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be that much of an idiot. Rynn and that other girl left through the back door a few hours before I escaped my colorful little prison. (Apparently, when Iris is unconscious, the rainbow prison that she was forced to create weakens to some extent. I was able to force it open again, at least. And no, I didn't knock Issy out! She just gets insomnia when she's super tired sometimes and takes medicine for it!) And who mixes up Rynn with Bryn? I know my red eyes probably aren't helping things, but still. The guy has issues.

"Nice to see you again, Chiron."

He turns around in surprise at the sound of my voice. "Briallen? what are you doing here?"

The boy gasps. "You _know_ this crazy chick?"

I glare at him pointedly as Chiron responds, stifling laughter. "Yes, Alex, but this 'crazy chick' isn't someone to anger. This is Briallen, the unofficial goddess of roses."

**Okay, I know the second part wasn't that long, and I'm sorry. You will not find out who made iris create the rainbow prison, yet, and I have to go put away laundry and stuff. ALSO: I AM SUPER SORRY FOR GOING OC! There is no goddess of roses. I made it up. Iris does not get insomnia when she is exhausted. I tried not to make Briallen a Mary Sue, but she is a goddess, so she is supposed to be pretty, powerful, and (obviously) a goddess! She would be a child of Persephone and Hades, nothing too amazing like the child of Artemis and Zeus, which would be gross, because I think Artemis is Zeus's daughter. Still. **


	8. AN & Alex Learns More About Grape Juice

**PREPARE FOR A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry, this chapter's kind of a filler. I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for making you (few) people wait and then giving you a filler. But I didn't get much sleep last night because there was a huge spider on the wall next to my bed, and although I generally tolerate (and occasionally attempt to befriend) spiders, if I have any reason to believe that one is poisonous (e.g. me not recognizing said spider and thinking the spider has little alien-like antennae), they scare the heck out of me. After that, I slept on the floor in my living room in a sleeping bag on top of my comforter. An hour later, I was still awake (watching House on my laptop :D) and I saw the EXACT SAME type of spider (but not the same _spider_, my mom killed that one because I didn't want to, in case it had a family, [which my mom says is the perfect reason _to_ kill it]) on the floor next to me. Again, I got my mom to kill it (for the same reasons) and I put the comforter in the laundry on hot in case there was an egg sack in it or something, because it did have a bunch of holes just the size for a spider to get in the live inside. Eerugh. Anyway, the point was I "slept" on a chair because the couch seems to radiate heat (although not for anyone except for me) and my air conditioning is broken. (Not that I could turn it on in the middle of the night, or rather, 12 minutes into morning, but still.) So... yeah. Oh, and then my cat started trying to sit on my and biting whatever part of me wasn't covered by the sheet. (again with the warmth issue. I think I should see a doctor about abnormal blood temperature, because even in a tank top and shorts it was WAAAAYYY too hot.) This included my chin, both feet, my shin, the top of my head, my arm, my hand, my neck, and both shoulders. I couldn't yell at her, though, because each time she was rrrruuuubbbiiinnngggg he cheek against whatever she was about to bite beforehand and being an adorable (albeit dangerous) sweetheart. Eventually, I did sleep on the couch, but as I said, it was too hot, so I only got 2 hours of sleep. Isn't it fun reading about my life? No, it is not. And by the way, I don't own Welsh Grape Juice, Percy Jackson, House (though I wish I did :D), or anything else mentioned on here. I technically don't even have a copyright for the characters, so steal them as you will, because why would anyone? Seriously? I am not proud of this story. It gave my writer's block. (It didn't really, but I wrote it so I get to blame it for whatever I want so help me Gods!) and such. Yeah, well... here's the chapter!**

Alex Learns the True Meaning of Grape Juice

ALEX

I apparently volunteer for taking the crazy rose girl, excuse me, _Goddess _(ish), across camp to the forest. She said she needed to speak to some nymphs. (Heh. Nymphs. I still can't say that words without laughing.)

"So... why's your name Briallen, anyway? It doesn't sound Greek," I say, struggling to start up a conversation. I'm afraid she isn't going to answer, but, after a few minutes, she does.

"It isn't. Briallen is a Welsh name meaning primrose."

Welsh?

"Isn't that a grape juice company?"

BRIALLEN

I need to kill him. He is more annoying than my mother gets when Hades's few lovechildren are there. Welsh? Only a grape juice company? Honestly? Ugh...

"Welsh is a language. It also happens to be-and this is something I'm pretty sure _you _wouldn't think of- someone's last name. Mr. and/or Mrs. Welsh decided to make a grape juice company, but they definitely didn't make my name."

"Oh."

**As I said, a short filler. SORRY! Also, you know when I mentioned a girl named Jezzalee earlier with my stupid little rhyme who might be a monster? She was going to try and attack camp, following Rynn, but I got lazy/"forgot" so she might come up later or not at all. I don't know. Gods, I hate this story. Should I just end it abruptly or delete it or something? I can't think of anything... (again with the writer's block. UUUGGGGGHHHHH!1!11!)**

**Bye... :(**

**UPDATE: I am taking a break from this story. I am not proud of it and have to force myself to write even a filler like this one. Sorry! I will try to finish it one day, though. Hopefully. :(**


	9. WRAPUP CHAPTER Last one!

WRAP-UP CHAPTER

(I will try to make the chapter long and A/N short, but I apologize if, as per usual before, it turns out the other way.)

**A/N: HEY, PEOPLE! It's been a while. A LOOOOOOOOOOOONG while. But I have some news, both good and bad, and while I usually like to start with eh bad news, it'll make more sense the other way around. Don't get your hopes up. The good news is that Missing is not on hiatus anymore. The bad news is that's because I'm wrapping the entire story up in pretty much one chapter. Sorry! I ceased from being on fanfiction to stop being on it every second of every day with no actual purpose for being on it but to avoid reading things I felt obliged to read but was too lazy to and looking around for interesting characters for a lone time. It worked. Eventually, I got a new account and started a story. I didn't like it and didn't want to write more, so I deleted it. I half-heartedly submitted a character for an SYOC, but didn't care when the character didn't get accepted. Fanfiction, for me, could either be boring or an obsession. But then I got a PM asking me to continue writing. I felt guilty for starting a story and leaving the few people who had taken the time to read it with no satisfying ending. So I'm wrapping the story up in one chapter, and while it may be rushed and more of a summary and not very good, I promise I wont just say 'then everybody died.' And it's something, right? YAY! Then, I MIGHT POSSIBLY MAYBE CONSIDER CONSIDERING the idea of writing a story on my new account with one or two of the characters from this story. But whatever. It's story time, people!**

BRIALLEN

"Hey Chiron, look, sorry for not giving you warning I would arrive at camp, but I'm going to get to the point and skip the catching-up. Iris is trapped. Some annoying person tricked her or forced her into creating a prison inside of a rainbow. She's stuck there, and I was, too, up until a couple of hours ago. I hadn't tried just walking out, stupid me, but whatever, it worked, and that loser kid bugged me about stupid stuff and blah, blah, blah, I think Iris needs help, oh, and by the way, WHERE IS RYNN?"

Yeah, I doubt anyone could really understand what I just said, but that isn't my biggest concern at the moment. Chiron looks (unsurprisingly) surprised.

"Oh." Is all he says.

"Come on, dude, I did this entire speech like thing and that's all you can think of to say? You've got to be kidding me."

He points to the camp store, so I assume that's where Rynn is, and take off. He'll just have to ponder that while I check if she's okay. Gods, I feel like a mom. Hm... maybe I shouldn't say gods. Eh, who cares?

ALEC (ALEX)

Ugh, I hate weird people. I've got to go find Camille and announce our future wedding. Hm, and maybe I'll go by Alec, instead. I need a fresh start- THERE SHE IS! YAY!

"Heeeey, Camille," I say with a half-smile, happy puppy-face as I slide along next to her. She looks annoyed.

"Go away."

Hmmm...

...

...

Yup, definitely annoyed.

"What's the problem, sweetie? So happy to see me you might explode if I come any closer?" There's no way she's rejecting me no-

"Um, I'm sorry, you ARE aware of the fact that I'm not currently single, aren't you? Terrence asked me out this morning. It's pretty much buzzing in people's ears all around camp by now. Did you miss something?" she says with a slightly creeped-out look on her face.

!

(A/N: There were a lot more O's before, by the way. And exclamation points.)

Eh, oh well. Heeeey, come to think of it, Bryn or Rynn or whatever did look pretty jealous when I was talking to Camille... oh, wait, but she's Terrence's ex. Gods, I hate that guy! Okay, um, let's see, 100% not that rose lady, that other cute Aphrodite chick's dating that Goth dude, I've never been attracted to guys so I can't fairly consider that option, Summer's got Rick, I'm not dating a sibling, I don't really know anyone else, um...

Oh no.

I'm stuck.

Lost.

Broken.

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.

I need ice cream. Now.

RYNN

Eh, I shouldn't have hated on Camille. She's not that ba-

"WHAT? OH, NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE WILL NOT LAST 'TIL MORNING ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH HER. DO YOU HEAR ME, PEOPLE? NOT EVEN UNTIL MORNING! THERE ARE ONLY ABOUT 15 HOURS LEFT. THOSE WILL BE THE LAST 15 HOURS OF HER LIFE, I TELL YOU! OF HER LIFE!"

People are looking up to see me scream. It's not exactly a common phenomenon. That's more of a Briallen thing... darn it, now I'm sad again. Oh well. It's time to be angry!

Okay, so, basically, I guess she's dating Terrence now, or at least, that's what Charlotte heard from Lucy who heard it from Marigold who heard it from her sister Ana who heard it from Jude and Tess who had seen Lexi tell Kevin that Harry told him Terrence had asked him whether or not to ask out Camille and he did and she said yes. But I guess that could be a bit fabricated. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnd it's not really my place to argue. After all, I was the one who dumped him. But all those people heard me...

"ERM... NEVERMIND ALL THAT. GO CAMILLE AND TERRENCE! WOO! YEAH!"

There. Problem solved. Mostly.

I- OH, MY HOLY JELLY-BEANS, THERE'S BRIALLEN.

"Brielle!" I cry, and run towards her in slow-motion.

We hug and she points at a vibrant rainbow hanging around in the sky. "Look!"

This confuses me. No explanation for being gone so long?

"Ummm, I see a rainbow? Annnnd- oh! Is that... IRIS? WHOA!"

Gah, too much yelling for me. But this is so cool! We always use IMing, but I've never met Iris in person before!

She laughs. "So, Chiron found a way out. Cool. Hey, um, Rynn? Look... I've got a lot to tell you."

As my best friend in the entire universe explains, everything begins to make sense, and it also confuses me a little more. I still want to know who the antagonist is here. But for now, at least, I have my best friend back, and all is right with the world.

THE END.

A/N: Hush, children. I will tell you who the antagonist is and how the firefly-what's-it-called-monsters fit into the story. It was... drum roll please (or not, the kind of villain sucks)... the leader of the tribe of φωτιάμύγαάνδρες (modern greek for fire-fly men) was angry with Iris because he watched his mother die through IM and wanted to travel to her or whatever but couldn't through an IM so he trapped Iris, she called Briallen to help her, and because of that the firefly evil dude, who was watching, thought she could and would so when she escaped, he sent his troops to camp, knowing the borders wouldn't recognize them as a threat or even a monster because they didn't regenerate the same way other monsters did or something but he accidentally attacked Grace/Aaron and the pair killed all of them. (WOW, run-on sentence much?) Chiron freed Iris by figuring out what was going on after Grace/Aaron told him about the 'monsters' and told her. She could break it, after all, she created it herself, once she killed the baby firefly dude who had tricked her into 'helping' it by creating the prison? I guess so. That works.

Okay, toodles! And IF IF IF IF IF IF I do write another story it'll be on my other account, which is: Snowbright.

I'm not trying to advertise, as I probably won't write a story on that, at least for a while, but if I do I don't want to have to log in to this account again and say something for you people to know.

ANYWAYS-

THANKYOUTHANKOUTHANKYOU for supporting this story so much! AH! CRAP YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING!

I've got to go.

BYE-BYE!

- Kitresskat ;)


End file.
